Strawberry Fields Forever
by Alli in the Meadow
Summary: Bella goes to the Cullen's farm to pick strawberries for the summer. Edward and Bella haven't seen each other since they were 10 - will love blossom or will they always be just friends? AH, Canon couples, BXE.
1. Chapter 1

**Strawberry Fields Forever**

A Twilight FanFiction

by

Alli in the Meadow

**A/N:** Hey! Here is my new story, Strawberry Fields Forever (SFF). I got the idea after going strawberry picking a couple weeks ago. I'm planning on updating probably once a week. Hopefully this time I can finish this story and make all of you happy when reading it. As of now, I don't have a song for Chapter 1, but I'm sure there's one out there. If and when I think of one I'll post it. Also a HUGE thanks to Grace in Chaos! She is my bff/beta and has really helped me get the confidence and motivation to keep writing! Check out her stuff - Hacking into Love is great! Thanks for reading - snaps for reviews!

**Preface**

**Theme song of story: Strawberry Fields Forever by The Beatles (I also love the version from Across the Universe)  
**

When most people think of strawberries, words like red, sweet, and delicious come to their minds. But for me, I hear a slightly different string of words. I think of sun, sweat, tears, and the best summer of my life. My name is Bella Swan and this is the story of how strawberries showed me enjoyment, loss, but most importantly love.

**Chapter 1**

"Bella, can you come down here please?" Charlie shouted.

"Yeah, I'm coming!"

I was never sure why Charlie found the need to scream to get my attention. Sure, I was in my room which was an entire floor above the living room, but this wasn't the Taj Mahal or anything. It must just be his police like instincts.

I put down the book I was reading, which just so happened to my favorite, Withering Heights. Don't ask me why I loved it so much. I had read it countless times but this one still felt like the first. I guess That's how you know you love something – you can't get enough of it.

When I reached the living room I saw Charlie sitting in his favorite chair watching football with a beer in his hand. A typical site to see most nights.

"What's up?" I was curious as to why he called me down here. Charlie and I weren't exactly the king and queen of heart to hearts.

"Well you know Bells, you've graduated high school and you don't start college for a couple months so–"

"Dad, if you're suggesting La Push, I just, I can't. Not yet."

"No, I know Bells, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

"I know you've got that job at Newton's, but is that really what you want to do all summer?" I thought for a moment. Working at Newton's Olympic Outfitters wasn't the highlight of my life but it didn't suck either. It's not like pervert Mike Newton worked every time she did and even when he did, he kept the 'hitting on Bella time' to a minimum after what happened with Jake.

"Well what else did you have in mind? I mean I really should work, college isn't cheap you know."He chuckled.

"Oh I know Bella, trust me, I know." For a brief moment he almost looked panicked. The how 'how is Bella going to pay for college' thing had given both of us more than one headache.

"Do you remember my friend Carlisle?"

Ah yes, Carlisle Cullen. I hadn't heard that name in almost eight years. He used to work as a doctor here in Forks. Before he moved, I visited him more times that I could remember.

"Yeah, Carlisle Cullen, right?"

"Yep, I knew you'd remember. After he moved he opened up a family practice about 500 miles from here. He also runs a farm, where strawberries are his main crop. I ran into him last week while he was visiting some of his old colleagues at the hospital and he mentioned that he needed some strawberry pickers for the summer."

Strawberry pickers? Who knew such a job even existed_._

"He would let you live with his family and pay you pretty well to pick during the day."

This was sounding almost too good to be true – like one of those once in a lifetime opportunities.

"Alright, sounds like a plan – I'm in."

"Good. I'm glad to hear it, it'll get you away from here for a while – you need it."

That statement created a moment of awkward silence. We both knew exactly what he was referring to and I didn't want my mind to go there, to Jacob.

"So when do I leave" I said trying to break the silence.

"You have a plane ticket out of Port Angeles for tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow night!"

"Yep, I figured you'd say yes so I had Carlisle book it right away." Charlie did always know how to be spontaneous.

"Thanks for the warning! Is there anything else I need to know?" He smiled and was about to say no but as I started to make the dash upstairs, he remembered something.

"Oh yeah, that's what I forgot to tell you. Carlisle and Esme adopted a couple more kids since they left Forks. He's got two more boys and two more girls." This wasn't a shock to me. Esme and Carlisle were two of the most caring people I knew.

"Oh and Edward will be there too." I stopped foot mid air going up the stairs. "Alright, get packing!"

As I finished my climb up the stairs to my room it all came back. Edward. Edward Cullen. He was the boy I had a crush on up until he left when we were 10. I always secretly hoped that he felt the same way. This will be an interesting summer.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed it! I plan on updating soon, and again reviews are GREATLY appreciated! Have a great day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Strawberry Fields Forever**

A Twilight FanFiction

by

Alli in the Meadow

**A/N:** Hello again and thanks for reading! This chapter is pretty intense so get ready... I hope that you all enjoy it. If any of you have suggestions, comments, critizisms, or anything else please let me know. I get frustrated when I don't understand a story and I would hate for any of you to be confused when reading mine. I want to say thanks to the two reviewers I had for Chapter 1 - Grace in Chaos and writingnut2010 - and to all the others who favorited or put this story on alert.

**Chapter 2**

**Song: Thunderclap by Eskimo Joe**

That night instead of going through all the check lists of what to bring before falling asleep, I thought of Edward.

I thought of his gorgeous bronze hair and piercing green eyes. I know we were only 10 at the time, but you could tell that he would be a true heartbreaker by the time he was 16. Not that I think Edward would be the heartbreaker type. He was always very polite and would treat everyone with the highest respect even if they didn't deserve it.

When he was 8 he started piano lessons and by the time he moved he was the new Claude Debussy. The way he was able to think of melodies off the top of his head still baffles me to this day. By now, I'm guessing he's a piano genius.

When we were kids Charlie, Billy, Jacob, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, and I used to get together almost every weekend. Edward, Jake and I were the best of friends and when Edward left it broke my heart. Thankfully Jake was there and our friendship eventually turned into something more. I had always seen Jacob as just a friend until he kissed me on my 16th birthday.

I knew he had feelings for me and when he kissed me I felt them back. He called it the best birthday present ever and I agreed. Maybe it wasn't right for me to give in, but I didn't think of it that way. Yes, Edward would always be in the back of my mind but just because I didn't view Jacob as my soul mate didn't mean that I didn't love him just as much as he loved me.

After my 16th birthday, Jacob and I started dating. It was fairytale perfect and I was happy where we were – we loved each other. Everything changed nine months ago.

**FLASHBACK – written in third person – September 13****th**** of last year**

Ring, ring, ring…

"Hello?"

"Hey Charlie, its Jake, is Bella there?"

"Jake, how are ya kid?"

"Good, good. You know, the usual."

"Glad to hear it. You coming over to celebrate Bella's birthday anytime soon?"

"Yeah, I was calling to ask her about that…"

"Oh, right, okay. One sec."

"Bella, telephone!" Charlie screamed up the stairs.

"I'll be right there." Bella screamed, putting down the book she was reading. Bella went down stairs and Charlie handed her the phone giving her the look that he always did when Jake called. It was hard to describe, but in a way Jake and Bella reminded Charlie of how he and Renee were before things went bad which made his heart swell.

"It's Jake." Charlie said.

"Thanks dad." Charlie then sauntered, very slowly, back to the living room trying to eavesdrop their conversation as he moved.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe, happy birthday", Jake said smoothly. He always knew how to make Bella feel at ease.

"Thanks," Bella said shyly while she blushed. It didn't help that Charlie was sitting in the other room listening to their conversation.

"How has your day been so far, birthday girl?"

"It's been great. I loved the flowers Jake, thanks."

"You're welcome hun, it's no big deal." Jake always loved doing things for Bella, even though she didn't always enjoy the attention.

"So do you still want me to come over tonight?" Jake asked with confidence in his voice.

"Of course I do!"

"Haha okay good. I just need to make a stop somewhere to get your, cough, cough, amazing birthday gift."

"Jake, I told you not to get me anything."

"I know, but I love you and I want to show you that Bella. It's nothing much and I know you'll love it."

"Aw, well okay. Thanks Jake, I love you."

"Love you too, see you soon."

After hanging up Jacob said bye to Billy, got in the Rabbit, and headed to a local jewelers. Jacob had ordered Bella another charm for the bracelet he had gotten her for her last birthday. He kept it at the jewelers up until this point because he didn't want to risk breaking or misplacing it.

He had decided to get her a wolf. He didn't know why, but he had always felt a connection to the animal and Bella had always playfully teased him about it. But Jacob didn't care about that, because even though Bella may have laughed about the whole wolf thing, it reminded her of him in every way.

After picking it up, he set it in this backpack next to Bella's birthday card in the backseat of the Rabbit and started his journey to Bella's. The weather was less than to be desired. The rain was coming down harder than usual and the thunderclaps were loud enough to scare any full grown man.

When Jake was about two miles away from Forks, he saw a deer a ways ahead on the side of the road. Deer were definitely a problem in the area, but Jake wasn't worried – he'd dealt with them before. But this time would be different.

Right when the Rabbit was within 20 feet of the deer, a thunderclap struck and spooked the animal. Frantically, the deer ran in front of the car and stood stationary in the pouring rain.

Out of sheer adrenaline and fear, Jacob made a deadly mistake. He floored the break and swerved to try and miss the deer. The car went off the road at an alarming rate into the woods. Moments later he hit a tree.

Jacob's head bashed into the steering wheel as shards of glass shredded his face. Both of his legs were pinned inside the car.

He screamed out in agony. When he tried to move he could feel that this was no ordinary accident, this was bad, real bad. As the blood ran down his face, his vision became blurry. His hope was fading fast and he knew this was the end.

As he sat there, the irony of the situation hit him. He had given his beloved Rabbit a new life and in return it took his. Jacob never imagined his death this way, but then again who does?

**END FLASHBACK**

**A/N**: Reviews are greatly appreciated, have a great day!

-Alli in the Meadow


	3. Chapter 3

SFF – 7

**Strawberry Fields Forever**

A Twilight FanFiction

by

Alli in the Meadow

**Authors note:** Thanks for reading! I know that I haven't updated in a while... I went on vacation and have been working a lot so it's been difficult to update. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed - it's greatly appreciated. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter and any comments or constructive criticism is greatly welcomed. :)

Also there is no song for this chapter but if you have a suggestion let me know!

**Chapter 3**

After that night nothing was the same. The doctors tried everything they could to save him, but in the end his injuries took over. He died at 10:22 pm on Saturday, September 13th, my birthday. Since then the thought of my birthday, getting older, and even the month of September have made me ill.

After Jake was gone I felt empty – like I was nothing. Finding the charm and card made me lose it that night. Those damn wolves always reminded me of him so much. I still haven't read the card. I keep it with me always. Eventually I'll read it, but right now it's just too painful.

Three months after Jake's passing Charlie tried to help me with everything. He was suffering just as much as I was so he suggested we go to therapy. In any other situation I would be totally against the idea, but I knew that we both needed it. Charlie convinced Billy to come along too; he was having the worst time of all. Who wouldn't in that situation? We all loved Jake, more than he ever knew, and when he left all of us were broken.

Charlie, Billy, and I still attend counseling. Every day is still hard, but it's getting better. My next 'big step' in therapy, otherwise referred to as step 8 by my therapist, is going to Jake's house. I haven't been there since the accident. I just can't bear to see his room, with all his things just the way he left them. I have so many memories in that house and even though I'm getting better, I still can't face that.

I do visit his grave site often though. It's the one place I feel peace with everything. I know it wasn't Jakes' time to go, but he's in a better place now. Thinking about the peace he has bring me joy and his grave reminds me of that.

Slowly but surely I drifted off to sleep that night, my mind shifting from thoughts of Edward to Jacob. I hated when my mind went there, but as Heidi my therapist says, I need to deal with it because those feelings aren't going to go away.

The morning came way too soon. Once I got myself out of bed I finished up my packing. By 3:00 I felt prepared both mentally and physically for my journey. I had a small nagging feeling in the back of my mind that I was forgetting something, but doesn't everybody get that? At 4:30 Charlie and I ate what he liked to call our last supper. I didn't exactly find his phrasing funny, especially after what happened with Jake. But Charlie has Charlie humor and I won't argue with it.

We left for Port Angeles at 6:00. I knew that the car ride might be a little weird but to be honest, the whole therapy thing did more than just help with Jake. After the first couple sessions Heidi started asking more personal, in depth questions about our relationship. She suggested that we set up a separate time for just Charlie and me to meet with her. Charlie was a little hesitant but agreed to give it a try.

After a couple months the awkward tension that always lingered between us faded. Renee was brought up a couple times but that wasn't as big of an issue for me as it was for Charlie. I was happy living in Forks with my dad. Renee was doing great with Phil in Florida and I wouldn't change my childhood with Charlie for the world.

Once we reached the airport my nerves kicked in. Up until now I wasn't that nervous for this trip. I viewed it as an opportunity to live which is something that Jake couldn't do anymore. But when I saw the airport it was like reality set in. I was going to see the Cullen family, more specifically Edward.

As we stood outside the airport doors thoughts starting racing through my mind. I wonder if he knows I'm coming. He must know right? How is he going to react? What do I say when I see him? What do I do! Handshake? Hug? Just stand there?

Before I knew it my breathing sped up and Charlie's expression grew worried.

"You okay Bella?"

"Uh, yeah, yeah I'm fine. I'm just a little worried about the flight, yeah the flight, that's all." Yeah flying, that's why I was freaking out… not really.

"I'm going to miss you Bells."

"I'm going to miss you too Charlie. But it'll be okay, I'll be home in no time."

"I know. Hopefully I won't burn the house down trying to make dinner." I laughed.

"Haha, you'll be fine. I left you some easy recipes on the counter – you can't screw them up. Trust me."

"Oh I'm sure I'll find a way." Hearing that made me start to tear up a little, but I tried not to let him see.

"I love you Dad."

"I love you too Bells. Have a good flight and call me when you get there."

"I will, bye Dad."

I gave him an extra long hug and Charlie got back into the police car that he insisted on taking to the airport. He said that it would get us here faster. God, I was definitely going to miss him.

I walked in the airport and started my, what would probably be, ridiculous journey through security. For some reason I always end up being the random person who gets topped. I guess that means I must look like a terrorist or that I should enter the lottery.

Surprisingly it took me less than an hour to get my ticket and check my bags – and I wasn't even stopped, not once! Either hell was freezing over or this is a good sign that I made the right decision by going on this journey. Hopefully answer B was the correct answer.

After finding my terminal I browsed in the bookstore around the corner. In most airport books stores they have a fairly wide selection of books, especially because reading is something that people do while flying. This bookstore was the exception to this rule.

I walked up and down the aisles looking for something, anything, interesting but couldn't find a single book. I then decided to go with the classics.

"Excuse me miss?"

A girl who looked to be about my age and half my intelligence looked up from her magazine and while smacking her gum said, "Yeah?"

"You wouldn't happen to have a copy of Wuthering Heights would you?" I had decided not to bring my copy – you can't risk losing your favorite book.

"Um, what genre is it?" How could anyone not know a classic like that? Blasphemy.

"It's a classic." She gave me a puzzled look and then started typing on the computer.

"Uh, it looks like we don't have it. There's another bookstore in terminal C if you want I can call over there." Any other day I would have said yes, but seeing that it would probably take her an hour to find the number and the fact that I only have 10 minutes until I boarded the plane it sadly was not an option.

"That's okay, but thanks."

"No problem!" She said with enthusiasm. She may have looked like the dullest crayon in the box, but at least she was nice.

I walked out of the so called bookstore and back to the chairs.

The plane ride was less than to be desired. Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against small children but when they scream in your ear the entire flight, they definitely get sorted into the strongly dislike pile. Thank god it was only an hour long flight.

**Authors Note:** Please REVIEW! Have a great day!


End file.
